kingdom hearts: Shared Destiny
by Dashie
Summary: As the darkness began to fade and light began to shine a new threat emerged called the Unknowns. To thwart their evil plan to Destroy Sora and all Keyblades Three Keyblade Masters and A Mage set off to destroy the Unknown threat.
1. A Shadowy Night

Kingdom Hearts

Shared Destiny

Chap.1 A Shadowy Night

As night fell in Twilight town Dash sat on the top of the clock tower watching the sunset. "Another boring day out of the way" He said to himself as he got up to go home. The streets of Twilight are beautiful at night all lined with lights. Dash took his usual route home down the main street. He was walking down the street as a sudden rush of wind picked up from behind him.

"Wow what a creepy breeze its bone chilling I should hurry up and get home." He picked up the pace, as the streets grew darker and darker. "Oh great clouds it looks like it will rain soon." As clouds rushed in it started to rain first lightly but then went into a heavy down poor. "God I am soak and wet and can barely see what's in front of me." He wandered into a small alcove to wait until the rain stopped.

As he sat there in the alcove the streets began to grow darker and darker. Lighting began to strike causing the lights along the street to cut off. "What is going on here?" Dash yelled as he jumped up in fear. "The weather has never been like this before." The wind picked up again and started to whip around the area Dash was in. "What's going on why is this happening" Dash exclaimed. Right in front of his eyes it seemed like the road was moving. From the road glowing yellow eyes appeared as they began to rise up out the ground.

"M, monster!!" Dash yelled as he scrambled into a near by alley. The creatures followed and cornered him at the end of the alley. "Back up you monsters!!" Dash picked up a pole that was lying on the ground. The monsters looked at each other and then started to surround him. "Fine if you want to fight then lets go." Dash gripped the pole tightly now as he readied himself for an attack.

One of the creatures lunged at him but was struck down by the pole. "I will not go out like this I will fight every last one of you." The creature's eyes went narrow as they began to twitch with anger. They lunged at him now their eyes filled with fury. They struck all at once smacking the pole from out of his hands. Dash scrambled to his feet and ran from the alley with the creatures in hot pursuit. "They just won't stop" Dash thought to himself as more and more creatures rose from the ground behind him and started to give chase. Soon the streets behind him were full of the dark creatures and Dash was running out of places to run.

He ran until he had ended up back at the clock tower and was standing in front of it, a sea of black behind him. "I'm trapped there is no where left to run." Dash was standing in front of the doors to the tower, which at this time was locked. "Well if this is how it must end then I will end this with a bang." Dash took up a fighting posture and prepared to fight the darkness coming for him.

The creatures rushed toward him and leaped into the air. It looked like a tidal wave of darkness was rushing toward him. As he watched them come over him he saw a small sparkle in the sky. "Hey what was that?" The sparkle seemed to be coming from the top of the clock tower and slowly coming towards the ground. Right as the creatures soared above him and were about to strike they exploded in a burst of fire. "Whoa what the heck!" Dash stumbled backwards as the creatures looked up. They had removed Dash from all thought and were now focused on there new opposition. They began to scale the clock tower to face their new enemy.

They raced closer and closer to the top in an all out rush. They lunged into the sky over the top of the tower and came down on it. In a flash of light the group was blown off the Tower flying in all directions. "What on earth is that?" The creatures were being thrown off on all angles. As he watched the fight from the ground he didn't notice the new group of creatures sneaking up behind him. As they drew closer he could see the ones on the tower were now all falling towards him. As he watched them fall he noticed what seemed to be a young man with some weapon falling ahead of them.

As he approached the ground the weapon began to glow white. About 20 feet from the ground Dash could here him say something. "Deep Freeze!" The guy yelled as a stream of ice shot down the side of the building and arched as it hit the ground forming a slope. The young man placed his weapon under his feet and used it as a snowboard to ride down the slope. "Duck!" He yelled as he rushed towards Dash. As he dropped to the ground the guy flipped up grabbed his weapon and flung it over Dash's head killing two of the creatures that he now noticed were right behind him. As it returned to his hand he grabbed Dash's arm and urged him to come on. Having no other choice he got up and followed the man into a building where they stayed until no more sounds could be heard.


	2. An Unknown Encounter

Chapter 2

The Unknown Encounter

As Dash caught his breath he got up and walked around the room. There was a table in the center of the room, which Dash sat at, Sora followed and also sat down at the table. "What is going on here?" Dash asked as he stared at the spiked hair young man sitting in front of him. The guy pulled out a cloth and started to rub down the blade of his weapon. Dash looked over the weapon. "And what kind of weapon is that it was mauling those creatures and it even came back to you like a boomerang?"

After wiping the blade down a bit he place the weapon on the table propped up his feet and looked me eye to eye. "Those creature, they are called the Heartless. They prey on peoples hearts because they do not possess one of there own. They seemed very interested in you; you must have a really big heart." Dash looked at the guy with a little confusion. "What do you mean they prey on our hearts?" Sora leaned in towards Dash. "I mean they rip it out and crush it in their palms."

Dash jumped up out of the chair. "They wanted to do that to me but why?" "Like I said cause they wished to possess your heart. They wanted it bad too you must be a potential master." Sora said smirking. Dash was enraged by his little smile Dash snatched the weapon off the table and held it to the guys face. "Tell me what I want to hear now!" Dash yelled at the guy who now had an even bigger smile.

He got up and walked over to a window. "Alright calm down I'll tell you everything." He pointed toward the weapon. "The weapon you hold in your hand is the Keyblade. The keyblade is a powerful weapon used to fight the heartless. Only those with a strong heart can wield the keyblade as you have just proven to me." Dash looked down at the keyblade as it sparkled in his hand. "You mean I am meant to fight with this thing?"

Sora walked up and put his hand on Dash's shoulder. "It's yours keep it. Dash tried to force the Keyblade back into the guy's hand. "I couldn't then you would have no way to fight." The guy backed up and in a flash of light two more blades were in his hands. "I think I'll manage." He said as he headed for the door. "Wait you're just gonna leave me here?" Dash yelled running after him. The guy stopped in front of the door. "You don't need protection now. You hold the mightiest weapon of them all, the Keyblade. I'll watch over you but I am not a sitter." He started out the door. "But who are you?" Dash asked before he left. "I am Sora," he said as he left. "Sora wait!" Dash said as he ran outside after him. "He's gone..."

As he stood there in the street the clouds began to part as a massive meteor shower could be seen. "Whoa what is going on here," Dash asked as he stared at the sky. The ground began to shake first just a little but then a lot. Dash couldn't hold his footing and fell to the ground. "What is happening? Why is this happening?" Dash remembered the conversation he had with Sora. "Those creature, they are called the Heartless. They prey on peoples hearts because they do not possess one of there own. They seemed very interested in you; you must have a really big heart." "If its me they want," Dash said as he got to his feet. "Then come and get me!!!!!" Dash yelled at the top of his lunges.

The ground stopped shaking and the air grew still throughout the city. A vortex of darkness appeared above the city, which pored out what seemed to be an ever-flowing stream of heartless. "No that is way too much I can't fight that." Dash stated to back away. "

Where are you going?" "S, Sora where did you come from?" Sora stepped out in front of Dash. "So I see the heartless came in full force. The last time I saw this was on Destiny Island." "What's going happen?" Dash asked watching the street ahead of them fill with heartless. "They are going to destroy this world unless we fight them here and now." "So we have to fight them all?" Dash was a bit puzzled about the fighting part. "No we just have to get to that vortex." Dash looked at how far away the vortex was. "We might as well fight them all." Sora looked at him in annoyance. Just shut up and fight your way through," he said as he rushed at the heartless. "Well I don't have much of a choice," Dash said as he followed behind Sora.

As they slashed there way through the hordes of heartless they began to get bigger and bigger. "Hey Sora what's up with these heartless?" Sora cut down a few and turned to Dash. "They are Neo Shadows. They're much stronger then your regular Shadows." "Yeah I figured that much out." "It's because we are close to the vortex Dash now come on!" They fought their way into the square where they found themselves surrounded on all sides.

"Crap, they always have to make things harder for me." "Sora there is no way out what do we do?" "Dash there is always a way out. Either we destroy that vortex or it destroys this world either way we will survive." "Either way we will survive how is that?" "That's the power of the Keyblade now lets go." Sora charged head on into the crowd of heartless obliterating three to four in every swing. Dash followed behind him watching his back.

The ground began to rumble again and you could here the sound of breaking stone and metal. "Dash we have to hurry the vortex has already begun sucking up this world." You could see tops of buildings and loose objects being sucked into the sky. "Sora how are we supposed to get up too it?" Dash yelled as he cut down more Neo's in his path. Sora kept running and slashing. "We will have to hitch a ride." Sora was headed for a giant building at the end of the street. "Hitch a ride on what?" Dash questioned.

The building began to lean backwards and get sucked into the vortex. "Sora there's our ride you better run like hell up this building." "Run up the building?" "Yeah as long as you keep moving there should be no problem." "Are you sure about this?" "Yeah it should be easier since we will be getting sucked upwards anyway." "If you say so."

They cut down the last of the Neo's in their way and headed for the building. Sora ran up did a front flip onto the wall and began running toward the vortex. "Come on Dash just run up the wall." Dash backed up a bit then ran and jumped onto the wall. "Come on Dash catch up this is the worst place to get stuck in a fight." Dash began running to catch up with Sora. "We're almost there hurry up and grab on to a piece of debris." As the building began to break up under there feet Sora and Dash grabbed onto a piece and rode it up into the vortex.

"Sora I can't see a thing it's so dark." "Dash look for light there is always some light in the darkness." "I, I think I see it." "Good now lets go." The darkness began to fade and from the gleam of light came a shattered world. "Sora was this part of the plan?" "No this is different I've never seen this before." From the ruins of the torn world, white creatures started to appear. "Great Flailies." "Flailie?" They are the creatures born of ignorance they are all controlled by the Unknowns. But if they are here then he is close by.

"Come on Sora you gotta fill me in on these things who is he?" "The crimson haired Unknown known as Axel. He has been hunting me down for quite some time." "Hunting you down why?" Footsteps came from behind them. "Because he has something that I want." Both Sora and Dash spun around to encounter a hooded character. "Axel." "Well if it isn't the legendary Keyblade master himself. And I see you have an apprentice." "What do you want Axel?" "Sora, Sora, Sora you act as if it were you that I had come for."

"If it wasn't me you wanted then it was, Dash." "Exactly my little friend. Tell you the truth I didn't even know you were here. I guess I lucked out with a two for one sale." "Dash, prepare yourself." "Right." Axel raised his arms and two Fire Wheels appeared in them. "You won't get away this time I assure you." We might have some trouble being that I have lost all my key chains." "What good is a key chain?" "Depending on the one equipped it powers up your Keyblade." "Well it's two on one we might not need them." "You're right Dash lets get him."

Axel took up a fighting position and grinned at Sora and Dash. "You really think you can beat me in my own domain?" Sora and Dash began to charge. "The power of light will always win." Sora yelled as he charged for a magical attack. Axel surrounded him self in a wall of fire. "Axel you have gotten way to predictable." Sora yelled as he aimed his Keyblade towards the fire. "Aqua Splash!!" A jet stream of water blasted from Sora's Keyblade. "Dash strike now while the wall is down!" Dash leaped at Axel and went straight for a head blow. **Clank **Axel had blocked Dash's attack with one of his Fire Wheels. He was using the other to deflect the water.

"H, how can he do that?" Sora was beginning to lose his confidence. "What's wrong Sora, giving up?" Sora's face became serious once again. "I never give up." Sora charged in to join Dash in hand-to-hand combat. Axel blocked every attack they threw at him. "Just give it up Sora you're all mine this time." Sora knew this was true but couldn't just give up. Axel smacked them both to the ground in one broad swing.

"Sora look at you, how pathetic. You can't even defeat me and I am a lower class unknown." Sora staggered to his feet. "If I were complete you would stand no chance." Sora was breathing heavily as if he were about to faint. "Well isn't that too bad. Tell Hades I said hi when you get there!!" As Axel charged up for a fire attack Sora blanked out and began to fall backwards.

"Sora your time is now!!" Axel sent a direct blast towards Sora. Dash struggled to get to his feet but it was no use he had lost all his energy. "Sora no!!" As the Fire drew close to Sora a vortex opened up beneath him. Before the fire could strike him he was gone. "No I had him where did he go!?" Dash was just as bewildered as Axel was. "Sora?" Dash was looking around the whole area Sora was just gone.

"Axel why do you insist on taunting Sora?" "That voice? Not you again when will you ever give up?" From out of the shadows of a torn building a hooded character walked out. Dash noticed that the weapons in the person's hands resembled his in a way. "Tai you are half dark why don't you join us?" Tai walked up to Dash and cast Curaga on him. "You should stay back things might get a little rough." Dash went and took cover behind a large rock. "Axel the Keyblades tell me to walk along the path of light. Until the destiny I am meant to fulfill is completed I will stay on the light side.

Axel grinned at Tai evilly. "Well if that's the case then I will destroy you along with this shattered world." The world began to shake furiously as if it was being ripped in half. Fire started spurting from the ground in large geysers. "You shall all burn in the flames of hell!!" Axel along, with his army of Flailies that were on guard, slowly vanished into darkness.

"Tai we need to get out of here!" Dash yelled as he ran up beside him. "Tai looked down at Dash and then looked to the sky. "Yes we shall leave but we will walk a different path." Dash looked at him puzzled. "A different path?" Tai nodded his head. "Yes a different path. We are on separate journeys. You must go out and see the many worlds make new friends and new enemies. I must continue on my path to protect Sora." "But I don't know what to do or where to go." "Tai lifted back his hoody a bit so that Dash could see his smirk. "That's how all us Keyblade masters start but you will find your way." Another vortex appeared behind Dash with out him noticing. "Now then Keyblade master I bid you farewell." Tai pushed Dash back into the vortex and then opened up another in which he used to escape.


	3. The Town of Traverse

Chap. 3 The Town of Traverse

All Dash could see were streaks of black and white rushing past him as he continually fell backwards. Deeper and deeper he fell into nothingness. There was no sound, no feeling, and barely any site. Dash couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and finally passed out.

"Hey?" Dash could faintly here a voice echoing in his head. "Hey are you okay hey?" Dash's eyes barely opened to a starry night sky above him along with a young woman. "Hey you're awake what a relief." Dash sat up a bit but couldn't stand. "Whoa don't get up yet it isn't good for you." Dash used the Keyblade as a brace to hold himself up. "W, where am I?" The girl smiled at him a bit. "You are in Traverse town where most people appear after their world is destroyed by the Heartless."

"You are in really bad shape nothing a little Cura spell won't fix." She pulled out a hammer that was built like a staff and with a wave of it Dash was back to normal. "Wow thanks." The girl was happy to help. "By the way I'm Dash and you are?" The girl jumped around a bit. "I am the Magnificent Mage Freya!" Dash raised an eyebrow at her introduction. "Aren't we spunky?" Dash was looking at her like she was crazy. She glared at him. "No I just like to introduce myself like that." She pointed her staff in his face. "Is that a problem?" Dash backed up a bit. "No, no that's fine."

Dash began to walk around looking at the town, Freya followed behind him. "Why is this place so empty?" They were standing in the middle of a giant square. "We're in the 3rd District there is only one house here. If you want to meet people you have to go to the 1st or 2nd District." "Well then lead the way."

As they arrived in the first district the amount of people that were there was overwhelming. "These many people have lost their worlds?" Dash couldn't believe it there were enough people here to make up a city. "Yeah its really sad. This is even worse then when the heartless began their rampage 8 years ago." "But why? Why are they doing this?" The people of the town began to notice Dash standing there with Freya in the doorway between the 3rd and 1st District. "Its because the Unknowns want all Keyblade Masters eliminated." Dash looked down at the Keyblade that Sora had given him.

"What so do they all hold a grudge against us?" Freya frowned and looked down at the ground. "Not everyone just most. Don't worry though I'll protect you." Dash looked over at the smiling Mage. "You'll really help me?" "To assist a Keyblade master is a honor. Besides you could use a mage in your team." "Yeah I guess you're right. So where are we going?" Freya pointed to a shop in the middle of the district. "We're going to Cid's shop. He can build us a ship to get out of this town." "Ok then let's go."

They walked up to the shop. As they walked the people glared at them. "They really do hat me don't they?" "Yeah but don't hate them. They have been through a lot the only thing you can do for them is end this madness." "So I have to eliminate the Unknowns." "Is this truly what you want to do?" "Yes my destiny is decided I will eliminate the Unknowns." "Well then lets see about getting out of here."

When they entered the shop they could barely get around because of all the parts on the floor. "Cid are you here?" Freya called out. From the room up stairs there was a small explosion causing smoke to rush throughout the shop. "Yeah he's here alright." A guy came down the ladder coughing. "Cid, are you alright?" He slowly walked behind the counter still coughing. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry about me.

Cid just now noticed Dash standing next to Freya. "Hey kid I never seen you before what's your name." Dash and Freya began to approach the counter. "I'm Dash." Cid noticed the Keyblade in Dash's hand. "Another Keyblade master I see. I haven't seen one of you since that Sora kid wandered in here a few years ago."

"You know Sora?" Cid nodded his head. Yeah I know him he's a good kid. He's just a little thick headed at times though. What you know him?" "Yeah he's the one who gave me this Keyblade." "You don't say. So I guess you are about to embark on a journey just like he did." "Yep" I also guess that you need me to build you a Gummi Ship." "A what?" "Sorry I forgot that you are new." Freya smiled at Cid. "Yes we will be needing a Gummi Ship." Dash was still confused.

Cid jumped over the counter top. "Alright then I'll get started right way. It probably won't be done tonight come see me in the morning. You kids be careful out there now there will be people on edge about your presence." "Where should we go then?" Dash asked with worry. Cid laughed a bit. "Don't worry about it I got a place you can stay in the 3rd District. It isn't much but it should suffice." Freya bowed a bit. "Thanks Cid you're the best." Cid laughed again. "Yeah I know now get the hell out I got work to do." "Alright see ya tomorrow then." Freya said as she and Dash walked out the door.

"So Dash you wanna go rest up or what?" "Nope after that Cura spell you cast on me I don't feel the least bit tired." "You wanna go see the 2nd District then?" "Why not I have nothing else to do." The two went into the 2nd District and sat on a bench in the square. Dash laid back against the bench and looked at the sky. "So where do we go once we get that ship?" "We look for the Unknowns of course." Dash sat up and looked at Freya. "I don't think it will be that easy. They can disappear whenever they feel like. Most likely they will find us before we find them."

The clock tower struck 12:00. "Wow its that time already?" Dash got up and walked around a bit. Dash looked up and noticed a white thing on the roof. "Crap they're here!!" Freya looked up and noticed it too. "Flailies here in Traverse Town this is not good. Come on Dash we gotta go defend the town."

"Alright the first battle of my journey lets do this." "You have to be careful Dash they aren't like fighting your regular Heartless." "What do you mean?" "Flailies actually dodge your attacks and are a lot stronger then Heartless." "It's not the Flailies that I'm worried about it's the one controlling them." "An Unknown." "Exactly they are close by but where."

More Flailies began to appear in the city surrounding the two. "Good there only here for me." "That should put casualties at a minimum." Dash looked up at the clock again. "Wait there's the Unknown up there!" Dash pointed to the clock tower where a silver haired Unknown stood watching over them. "Dash you go for the Unknown I'll handle everything down here." "You sure?" "Yeah I've handled these guys before you just get that Unknown." "Alright be careful." Dash ran for the clock tower.

As Dash ran up the walkway Flailies cut him off. "Get out of my way you pail freaks." Dash Smacked the Flailies out the way and continued toward the clock tower. Freya was surrounded by Flailies that were ready to strike. They all at once lunged into the air. "You guys just made it easier for me." With a spin of her staff a seal appeared the battle area. "Graviga!" The seal slammed to the ground forcing everything in the area to be flattened. "Ignorance is bliss." Freya started off for the clock tower.

Dash was already inside fighting off waves of Flailies. "I must get to the door." The Flailies just kept coming and coming. Freya burst into the door. "Blizzaga!" The whole room was frozen over. "Esuna." The spell defrosted Dash. "Thanks Freya lets get up to the roof." They went out the door and up the later to the roof.

"So you made it up here, very good." Dash went into a fighting position. "Who are you and what do you want?" I am Vixen and as you probably already know I am an Unknown. I came here merely to test you not destroy you though death may come." "Test, what kind of test? "This one." With a snap of her fingers the ground began to shake. "What's going on what are you planning to do?" "Oh just calling your test dummy."

From behind her what looked like a super sized Flailie arose. "Your test shall begin now." Vixen faded away and left Dash and Freya to battle the enormous Flailie. "What should we do Flailie expert?" Dash asked as he backed up a bit. "You're a Keyblade master don't you know any moves?" "No I just became one like 3 hours ago." "Why don't you try a Trance attack?" Dash looked at her raising an eyebrow. "God a Trance is when you merge with some one it's the best way to defeat Flailies."

Dash was now completely lost. "Just try becoming one with me." Dash and Freya touched there weapons together. "Good now just try to flow your energy together with mine." First Freya's Staff began to glow then Dash's Keyblade. In a flash of light there was only one person standing there now. Holding both the Staff and the Keyblade. "Wow this is cool but limited better act quickly."

They dove right at the Flailie smacking it in the face. The Flailie stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "Wow we are really powerful." Dash said in his head. "That's because I'm enforcing your swings with magical bursts." Said Freya. "Lets finish this." They jumped on top of the disoriented Flailie and Drove the Keyblade through the Symbol on its face. The Flailie wailed and then slowly disappeared. "Yes we did it." Dash yelled as they separated.

Freya looked around. "It seems all the Flailies left too." "That Unknown Vixen said she was just testing me I wonder what for." "We'll find out when we next encounter them." "I guess you're right." "Come on Dash let's head over to that house in the 3rd District I'm tired and I know you gotta be too." "Yeah lets get some sleep so we will be ready for tomorrow." They set off for the third district to rest until the next day.


	4. Deal Your Cards Right

Chap. 4 Deal Your Cards Right

Dash awoke to the sun beaming into the window. "Ahh morning at last time to begin my journey." Dash got out of the chair he had fallen asleep in and looked around the small one roomed house. "Hey Freya isn't here she probably already left for Cid's shop." Dash left the house and to his surprise the town's people had gathered around the house with their heads down. "Uh what's going on here?" Dash looked at them a little uneasy. One of the town's people stepped up. "We're sorry we acted like that the other day. Its just we have all lost so much." Dash looked at them sympathetically. "Don't worry I understand what you all have been through. As a Keyblade master I plan to help end this anyway I can." The people seemed more assured. "Thank you. By the way your ship is all ready. We all pitched in to help build it." Dash nodded to the towns people and headed for the 1st District.

Dash arrived in Cid's workshop to find Freya waiting for him. "Oh I see you are finally awake." "What it was a weird night its not like I'm use to this kinda a thing yet." Freya giggled a bit. "Well come on Cid has to show you how to fly this thing." Dash and Freya met Cid at the world Gate where Cid gave Dash the tutorial. After Dash grasped the concept they bid their farewells and departed.

Dash put the ship in auto and joined Freya in the lounging area. "So we are on our own now." "I suppose." Freya said as she sipped a cup of tea. "So we're drifting in space not having a clue where were going." "What do you mean?" Freya put the cup down on the table and looked at him. "Well we have no navigation." Freya slapped her forehead. "Cid you idiot how could you have left out the Nav Gummi?" "So we are in trouble?" "You know nothing outside of your own world do you?" "Why would I we have never been attacked by anything?" "Forget it if we have no navigation we need to stay in the cockpit come on."

Freya dragged Dash back into the cockpit and sat him at the controls. "Don't move I'm going to the sky dome to keep watch." "Keep watch? For What?" "Heartless have Gummi Ships too." Freya said as she left the cockpit. "Sheesh she acts like I am supposed to know these things."

A few hours later they entered a space that was colorful and majestic. "Hey Freya do you have any clue where we are?" Freya was looking around the area. "There is a lot of Gummi parts floating around here seems like dangerous territory." "Do you know of any worlds in this sector?" A small gleam came from ahead of the ship. "Dash go full speed ahead I think there is one up ahead." As they drew close to the world the alert went off. "Dash hurry we have company!" Dash hit the main throttle as four Heartless ships came into view behind them. "I don't think we can out run them!" The ships began to fire on them nicking one of the engines. "Freya, hold on were falling."

The ship streaked smoking into the world. "I can't keeper steady Were gonna hit hard." Freya moved her way into the cockpit. "Let my magic work then. I can't save the ship but I can save us." Freya began to chant. "Auto-Life!" The ship hit the ground and exploded into pieces. "From the wreckage there was a flash of light. Dash and Freya awoke to see a large castle over the horizon. "It worked were alive." "You mean you never tried that before." "Umm no." Dash slapped his forehead. Freya noticed a women coming towards them. "Hey maybe she could tell us where we are." "Yeah" Dash said as he got up." Lets go."

The woman that was approaching them had long reddish pink hair with soft mellow violet eyes that opened up to a world of pain within her core. Her hands, arms, legs and just about any part of her body had bruises or scars upon them. She was still very beautiful though just like a flushed china doll as well as a fragile thing that had been through years of rape, pain and manipulation. She kept herself in good content though obeying her masters every order and command even if she wished not to. "Excuse me... May I help you?" she lightly pushed pinkish locks from her eyes as she politely greeted them with a broken smile. Dash looked at her eyes wide and full of concern. This woman looked like she'd been through the wringer.  
  
"Oh my...What has happened to you!?" Freya asked the woman concerned as she looked at her scarred beaten body forgetting all about where she was at and about what she needed to ask her. "When my master is angry he can go on a little rampage,..." she sighed looking down. " What are you talking about!? Little nothing this is serious!" Dash yelled outraged eyes full of fury. "It could be worse...I'm very thankful he hasn't killed another one of my children..." she sighed pointing at her stomach. Freya looked at Dash eyes concerned, and full of a melancholy essence. "Can we help you?" Dash questioned her. "Only if you can bring my masters heart back to the light and so far no one has been able to do that..." the woman told him. Suddenly she started to walk away, but Freya grabbed her arm. "Wait we need your help, and besides we want to help you to..." her eyes now full of sympathy and concern. "Alright I will tell you my tale while my Master is in slumber...I'm not supposed to leave my chamber so we must hurry, or he'll be angered with me." the woman sighed. Dash sat down upon a ledge, and Freya soon sat down beside him giving her the floor. The pink haired maiden gave a loud melancholy sigh as a nonchalant feature played within her eyes, but then she began to speak.  
  
"Long ago...Probably at least a good fifteen years I should say...I was a wild teenage girl of about seventeen...I worked at strip clubs, I quit school but the worst thing I probably ever did was consume numerous amounts of drugs and vile toxins...I lived in Twilight Town by the way... The streets were coarse and mean back then even way before the heartless invaded all the worlds...One day I was lying half dead on a street corner in the rain and some days I just wished I could've stayed there and rot but it just didn't work out that way. A young traveler came along and rescued me out seeking adventure...He claimed his name was Ansem and that he'd like it if I would join him. So I did... It was a way out of a hellish life so I was all up for it... Well Ansem and I fell for each other and I mean fell hard...We married shortly after we'd met. The next five years of my life was so beautiful I don't think the best artist ever born could've described it in any painting or how ugly it would become in the next ten to come... Everything was perfect to start with. We spent ever-waking moment together, but soon our time together began to cease as he spent more of his time studying the darkness than with me. Well soon enough he'd get up at dawn and return at dusk without a word of where'd he'd been, but soon he began to get these terrible headaches along these awful nightmares where he woke up sweating, shaking and screaming all at the same time. It was very awful... Plus he started to get angry a lot. Shortly after this I had became pregnant, and six months within my pregnancy he denied the fact that the child was his own and had the worst anger spell he'd ever had where he actually beat me to death... I lost the child through a miscarriage because of him...Well things only got worse where he'd beat me and brutally rape me...That's when I knew what had happened he'd plunged his entire soul into darkness...It seemed like from then on that the sweet man I had been married to was nothing but a myth. You would've known him to have ever been that way if you hadn't known him before his youth... He was nothing but a monster now...a monster..." she explained as she began to shudder tears streaming down her cheeks as she sobbed heavily. Freya jumped up, and kneeled down beside her holding, and comforting her as she cried bitterly as Dash only looked at them sympathetically not having anything to say about any of it because he was in to much shock of what this innocent woman had undergone the past decade of her life. Soon she stopped crying and returned to her normal stature. "Thank you..." the woman thanked Freya.  
  
"No problem...,but we have a bit of a problem... We kind of need a ship to get to where were going to." Freya sighed. "A Gummi ship?" the woman questioned them. "Yes..." Dash added returning to his normal height. "I have one...If you'd like you can have it." the woman assured them. "Really!?" Dash cocked a brow. "Yes I have no use of it... It's not like I can use it since I can't even get off this world." she sighed. "Why not come with us?" Freya suggested. "The only way I would ever leave this place would be if someone could restore my husbands true pure heart back to him but so far no one has succeeded in that area...The only way that would ever happen would be if someone defeated all the unknowns." she exclaimed. "Well you're in luck here... Dash here is a Keyblade master and that's exactly what he's out to do is to defeat the unknowns." Freya exclaimed proudly. She only smiled at this. "If so then I will accompany you...anything to get him back...I'll do anything..." she added heart full of anguish and eyes full of hope. "Then what are we waiting for let's go!" Dash yelled out excitedly full of adventure and anticipation. "Before we go I never got your names..." Anjyu exclaimed. "How rude of us!" Freya sweat dropped. "I am Freya a black mage from traverse town, and this is the new soon to be legendary key blade master Dash." Freya added proudly. The woman smiled gently at them. "My name is Anjyu... I am a black, and white mage both... I to am also a key blade master..." she added drawing forth a black axe handled shape blade with a purple streak like lightning that cascaded down the side with a purple broken heart key ring dangling from the end. "Wow that's great! Maybe you can help Dash then!" Freya exclaimed. "I suppose..." Anjyu added. Suddenly a loud shout could be heard through out the entire palace. "ANJYU!" it bellowed. "We must go now! My master has awakened from his slumber if he catches us we'll all be in for it!" Anjyu spoke out in a frightened tone. She soon began to run away. "This way!" she beaconed them to follow until they came to a dusty old Gummi ship. Dash eyed it steadily. "Does it run?' he questioned. "Yes very well..." Anjyu replied as she opened the cockpit door, and jumped in. Freya got in behind her as Dash came in last, and the door was closed. Anjyu pulled out the key as she stuck it in the ignition as it began rumble like thunder and suddenly was launched away into hyperspace.


	5. Road to Mastery

Chap. 5 Road to Mastery

They blasted of the planet with remarkable speed. Everyone was hanging onto their seats. "Wow this thing is fast." Yelled Dash as he pulled his way up to the copilot seat. Anjyu was fully focused on flying the ship. The attack siren went off in the ship. "We're fast but are no where close to comparing to my husband's fleet." Anjyu pointed to the radar where hundreds of ships were gaining rapidly. Freya peeked over the seat to see the radar. "Oh my god how are we supposed to get away from them?" Anjyu gave a gentile smile. "It wasn't possible by myself but thanks to you two showing up it's possible." Dash raised an eyebrow. "This is one of those Keyblade master things isn't it?"  
  
Anjyu just now examined Dash's Keyblade. "You still have the basic key. How could you not have any key chains yet?" Dash put his hands behind his head and laughed a bit. "Ha, ha yeah it's my first day." Anjyu looked a little disappointed. "Oh well let's just get out of here. As a Keyblade master you have the power to open, close, and even create doors to different worlds." Dash was confused. "Then why do you need me?" Anjyu sighed. "My husband has kept me locked up in that castle for so long I can't create doors by myself anymore. With two Keyblades though it should work." Dash nodded and drew his Keyblade from its holster. "What do I have to do?" Anjyu drew here Calypso. "Aim your Keyblade out the windshield and focus." They both pointed out the front of the ship. A beam of energy shot out of the blades and what looked like a giant keyhole appeared. "Ok Dash now slowly turn your Key to the right." As they turned their blades a door appeared and began to open. Freya was sitting back and watching in awe.  
  
The heartless ships were almost on them now. Anjyu banged her fist on the control panel. "Darn it Ansem! We might not be able to seal the door back in time." Freya got up. "I'll fly you guys go to the back of the ship and get that door sealed." Anjyu and Dash wasted no time in getting to the back. They began to close the door but were running out of time. "Dash we aren't going to be able to close and lock it in time." Freya ran in and grabbed Dash. Before Dash could question they began to glow. Anjyu smirked and though to herself. "That's a Trance not many Keyblade masters can do that, especially ones as new as he is." The glow faded and Dash refocused on the door slamming it shut. While Dash held it close Anjyu locked it causing it to disappear.  
  
A few seconds later the Trance broke returning Dash and Freya to normal. "So you've only been a master a day and already know the Trance technique." Dash looked down the passageway to the cockpit. "Yeah, but umm who's flying the ship?" Freya giggled at Dash. "It's on auto pilot silly. This ship actually has a Nav Gummi." Dash sighed in relief. Anjyu eyed him until it caught his attention. "You know if I knew you could Trance that would have gone a lot better." Dash looked to the ground. "It's not my fault I only did it once before and that one was Freya's idea." Anjyu laughed at him. "Come on lets go to the cockpit we need to find a world to land on so I can teach you some things." Dash smiled. "Ok let's go."  
  
They traveled through space for a while until a world came into view. Anjyu checked the Nav and smiled. "That's the Olympic Coliseum a perfect place to get some practice in." Anjyu shifted the ship back into manual and headed for the coliseum. They landed smoothly upon the earth's hot sandy era. Anjyu jumped out of the ship followed by Dash and Freya tagging along behind her. Dash looked in awe at the huge coliseum like he'd never seen anything so great and majestic in his entire lifetime. Anjyu smiled placing both hands on her hips. "Welcome to the Olympus coliseum where nearly every skilled fighter and keyblade master has ever trained or fought. This is the place where perfection is started and completed for most..." Anjyu suddenly transformed into a black skirt with a purple ribbon at the side and a black mini top to match with the same purple ribbon to match it with a glowing purple orb that rested upon her breast lightly and gracefully. It was where her Calypso dwelt within its core. "Wow that was amazing!" Freya retorted. "Yeah it's amazing what a little magic can do...Now let's go!" she grinned as she led them towards the coliseum with pride and ambition in her every step. Suddenly an at least two foot high little goat man appeared in front of them. "Where do you think your going?" he questioned them. "Inside!" Anjyu retorted. "Not without an ID you ain't!" he bellowed. "Fine!" Anjyu yelled very annoy idly as she pulled out a wrinkled old piece of paper from her back pocket. "This expired ten years ago!" he huffed. "It's not my fault I've not been out in ten years!" she screamed at him. "Sheesh lady no need to get hostile on me lady!" he retorted. Suddenly a tall spiky blond haired man dressed in black with two key blades appeared next to him.

"Hey now these good people have come a long way...don't you think you should be a little more considerate of their feelings Phil?" the man retorted. "Fine you can go in since the guardian says so...Rules are rules... He's clearly Hades son so I clearly must let you go through..." he muttered as he opened the large coliseum doors. Anjyu and Freya both followed him but Dash lagged behind them all trying to catch up with Tai. "Hey Tai I didn't know you trained here!" Dash added out of breath. "Of course I do rookie...all the great champions have trained here sometime in their lives...why even Sora trained here." Tai exclaimed. "Really?" Dash questioned. "Why of course! If it wasn't for this coliseum there wouldn't be any great key blade masters!" Tai added. "So do you train here?" Dash questioned him. "Of course I do! I train here quiet frequently actually...If you ever want to become a champion then you better start here first...You'll gain all your basic knowledge and skills here to help you get started...If I were you I'd also stick with Anjyu...She's my cousin...She may have been through everything but it has all made her stronger and incorruptible...  
She'll help you become that champion. Just listen to her instruction for she is very wise..." he exclaimed, and then walked away before Dash could ender another words worth so he just decided to walk into the coliseum so he did.

"Hey Anjyu where did you go?" Dash walked into the main lobby where Freya was sitting on one of the benches. "Hey Freya where did Anjyu go?" Freya pointed to a door opposite of Dash. "She said she'd be right back she just needs to clear the arena." Moments later a bunch of different fighters came running into the lobby followed by Anjyu. "Come on Dash the Arena is all ours." Anjyu smirked and turned back down the hall. Dash ran to catch up.

As they walked outside to the Arena Dash could see that all the people that were in the lobby were now in the stands waiting for their training session. "Everyone is watching us." Anjyu smirked. "Of course and when the real tournament begins there will be a lot more." Dash began to sweat. "Don't worry Dash once the fight begins you won't even notice they are there." Anjyu drew her Calypso and readied her self for battle. Dash drew his Keyblade and readied himself.

Tai Watched from a shadow to see what the newbie could really do. Anjyu shifted her foot then lunged at Dash in full force. Dash lunged to the side deflecting her swing. Dash stumbled back and fell to the ground. Anjyu pointed her blade at Dash. "That was good but you can't dodge you must stand and fight." Dash got up and readied himself again. Anjyu lunged at him this time with a spinning swing. Dash grabbed both ends of the keyblade and braced for the blow. Their blades clashed sending sparks and energy flying everywhere. Dash broke the clash and jumped back. As soon as he touched the ground he lunged at Anjyu who was still disoriented. As Dash struck a magic shield deflected him. Dash flew back and landed on the ground. "Ow what the heck was that?" Anjyu laughed at Dash's confusion. "All powers must be used if you want to survive. You can't just swing your Keyblade around." Dash got up once again. "I don't have any other powers." Anjyu smirked. "Well you will soon."

They trained well into the evening. After dinner Dash returned to the Arena to get some solo time in. Tai was again observing Dash's Keyblading skills. He walked from out the shadows and up to Dash. "You learn quite quickly." He said as he entered the arena. Dash stopped practicing and turned to him. "Oh hey Tai. You really think so. I'm doing exactly what Anjyu told me to." Tai looked Dash over. "Well we will have a little tournament tomorrow nothing big I just want to see how good you two are." Dash raised an eyebrow. "Two?" Tai began to walk away. "Anjyu isn't the only one with a student." With that said Tai left the arena. Dash continued to look at the passage and decided turn in for the day.

Everyone got up bright and early the next morning. When they arrived at the arena everyone was gathered around the match up list. Anjyu pushed everyone out the way so she could see the list. "Oh this should be interesting." Anjyu said as she smiled at the list. "It seems you will fight Cloud in the second match. I knew him when he use to live in Hollow Bastion." Dash looked around. "Which one of these guys is he?" Footsteps came from the entry hall and a tall man with spiky golden hair, a maroon cape, black cloths, and a giant sword walked in. Anjyu pointed to him. "That's Cloud." Dash frowned. "Oh that's perfect." Anjyu chuckled. "Don't worry he isn't ruthless. Besides Sora fought him when he first came here." Tai walked in with another cloaked person holding a Keyblade that looked like Dash's. "That must be the student Tai was talking about." Everyone watched as they entered the arena.

Freya looked at the list again. "He must be Ghost." Anjyu looked at him in interest. "Ghost huh, knowing Tai this kid has some special skill." Everyone took to the stands as his opponent entered the arena. Anjyu pointed out the opponent." That's Leon. He also was in Hollow Bastion that is before Ansem lost his mind." The crowd went silent, as the battle was about to begin.

At the sound of the horn Leon cocked his Gunblade and went in for the strike. He swung at Ghost and it seemed to have right through him. Dash raised his eyebrow. "That's an after image you can only do that with extreme speed. He must have auto-haste." The image disappeared and Ghost could be seen standing right behind Leon. Ghost spun around and Smashed Leon with his Keyblade sending him out of the arena. The crowd looked on in shock. Ghost put away his Keyblade and then exited the arena.

Cloud got up and headed for the arena. That was Dash's queue to get up. Dash left the stands and headed for the arena. Cloud watched him closely as he took his position on the other side of the arena. Cloud looked at Dash's fighting posture and smirked. "I see you have fought along side Sora. You even stand like him a bit." Dash smiled. "Yeah he's the one who gave me this Keyblade." Cloud got serious. "You must be good if he just gave you a Keyblade." Cloud was now in a full fighting stance. "Lets just see how good you are.

A black wing shot out of his left shoulder and he thrusted Straight for Dash. They both swung and their blades met in a flash of energy. Dash pushed Cloud back and cast haste on himself. Cloud looked up and Dash was gone. "Huh where did he go? He must be using that speed technique Ghost used." Cloud stood up straight and closed his eyes. All of a sudden cloud spun around and swung. Sparks flew as he clashed with Dash. "I could hear your footsteps Dash." This time Dash was sent flying back.

"Ahhh" Dash yelled as he slammed on the ground. Cloud began to charge for his Omni-Slash. As Cloud charged Dash staggered to his feet. "Dash no can dodge my Omni-Slash." As Cloud drew close Dash's Keyblade began to glow. "I can. Anti-Grav." Dash flew up into the air as Cloud slashed down at where Dash once stood. "Ha I dodged it." Cloud smirked as his black wing extended. Cloud launched into the air and clashed with Dash.

They were up there for a good minute with their blades together trying to over power one another before they broke off and returned to the arena. They were both breathing heavily from fatigue. They went for one last charge. As they drew close Dash used a Strike Raid sending the blade skimming across the ground. Cloud flipped over the blade but as he came around Dash's foot was right there. As Cloud flew back the Keyblade came back around and slammed into his back dropping him to the ground. The Crowd drew silent as Cloud laid there in the center of the arena. Cloud started to get up using his sword as a brace. He got half way up before completely collapsing. The crowd went crazy as Dash was declared the victor.

Ghost walked into the arena now and drew his Keyblade. "Now we must fight for the title." Dash was still tired but accepted the fight anyway. They stood there staring at each other for a bit then Ghost disappeared. Dash cast haste and disappeared also. In an explosion of light from the center of the arena Ghost and Dash appeared but Tai had blocked both of their blades. "You two shouldn't be fighting you should actually work together." Dash and Ghost eyed each other then pulled back their Keyblades. Tai backed up and went into a fighting stance. "Come on and show me how good you two work together."

Dash and Ghost smirked at each other. Ghost disappeared and Dash did a Strike Raid as he charged toward Tai. Tai flipped into the air over Dash's Keyblade and clashed with Ghost who had met him up there. Dash jumped up and grabbed his Keyblade. He used The Anti-Grav spell again to send him flying into the air. Tai fought them both at the same time and was even pushing them back. As they got close to the edges of the arena Dash and Ghost disappeared followed by Tai and reappeared in the center of the arena. Tai began to laugh. "You two work really well together but still can't beat me." Dash got an idea. "Hey Ghost wanna try a Trance?" Ghost smirked. "Why not its worth a shot." Their Keyblades began to glow. Tai, Anjyu, and Freya immediately knew what was going on. In a flash of light and energy there was but one guy standing there with two Keyblades, glowing eyes, and an all white outfit. The whole crowd was in awe.

Tai readied himself for the worse. "That is perfect light energy the are emitting. I'll have to take it up a notch." Tai struck first this time but his swings were all deflected. Tai's dark side started to kick in and he was swirling with dark energy. The duo braced themselves as Tai rushed at them. They were braced for the impact but were still smashed to the ground and knocked out of their Trance. Tai was about to destroy them when Anjyu stepped in and floored Tai. "Control yourself!" Tai got up and shook his head. "Wow that never happened before. Must have been the half of me that is dark reacting to their pure light energy. Dash and Ghost slowly got up. Anjyu turned to them. "That was pretty impressive I think were ready to continue our journey now." Dash dusted himself off. "Yeah lets go." Tai walked up to Dash and Ghost. "Here you earned this."

Tai handed the Oathkeeper to Dash and the Oblivion to Ghost. "You two should be able to use the them better then I can." The two accepted their gifts. Ghost started to leave but Dash stopped him. "Ghost why don't you come with us?" Ghost shook his head. "Now that my training is done I have things to take care of. Maybe another time." They agreed and went their separate ways.


End file.
